


Harry and Louis' Vacation

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are on vacation in Hawaii, and Harry decides to enter an eating contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Louis' Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry and Louis were on holiday in Hawaii, which happened to be one of the few states that they had never visited before.

They had spent their first night there walking around and just taking in the great scenery of the island.

Today they thought they might walk around and find some activities to take part in, and Louis decided he'd probably go surfing. Harry wasn't one for surfing himself, but he was certainly one for watching his boyfriend surf.

Ever since they had come out three months ago, things like this were so much easier. They could go out on dates and go on holiday together and not have to worry about trying to cover it up or hide it. They were together, and they were proud, and they were finally finally out.

So they walked along the sand together, hand in hand, when Harry spotted something that caught his eye. There was a long table being set up in the sand right by a few little outdoor shops. The table was being lined with various foods, and there was a large sign which read:

"EATING CONTEST!  
WHEN: 1PM.  
WHERE: HERE.  
PLEASE SIGN UP AT THE TABLE TO YOUR LEFT."

"Lou, do you dare me to enter the eating contest?" He asked.

"Will you do it whether I dare you or not?"

"...Probably." Harry admitted.

"Then yes, Harold, I dare you."

"Perfect! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and I'm starved." He smiled, walking over to the table and signing his name.

There were three other names jotted down already, and Harry was sort of excited. He'd never done anything like this before, although he'd seen quite a few eating contests on the telly, he really had no idea what was in store.

It was quarter to one already, so he and Louis decided to sit down by the table and just wait, no use in wandering off for fifteen minutes. One of the natives of the island came over and introduced himself, shaking hands with Harry and Louis. He was apparently going to be the judge of the eating contest.

"Ever done one of these before?" He asked Harry.

"Nope. I'm excited."

"You've got some tough competition. Zac over there is the winner three years running."

Harry looked over to where the man had pointed, seeing a young guy probably a few years older than Harry. Maybe closer to Louis' age. He was thin, probably not much bigger than Harry, and Harry let out a small chuckle. He wouldn't expect the raining champ to be quite so fit, but he supposed he was just used to what he saw on TV. The bigger the guy, the more likely they were to win.

"Well, I've gotta go round up the rest of the contestants. Good luck to you, Harry."

"Thanks, mate."

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno." Louis shrugged. "I just never pegged this as something you'd be interested in."

"And what did you think I'd be interested in?" Harry asked.

"Watching your super fit boyfriend go surfing?" Louis suggested.

"Super fit boyfriend? When did I get one of those?" Harry teased, bumping Louis' shoulder.

"Oh, shove off, you twat."

"You love me." Harry said.

"Mmm." Louis hummed in agreement. "Dunno why, though."

"Because I'm adorable."

"Keep telling yourself that, Hazza." Louis chuckled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

Just then, a gong sounded, and Harry looked up, "Must be time for me to go stuff myself then."

"You'd better be ready to watch me surf after this."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, babe."

Harry walked over to the table and sat himself down next to the current champion. The other man had said his name was Zac, right?

"I'm Zac." He said, reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

Good, he'd remembered, "Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I hate to have to kick your ass now, but I've got a title to uphold."

Harry chuckled, "We'll see about that."

The food was set out in front of them. The rules were simple, be the one to eat the most amount of food before the time ran out. Harry figured it couldn't be that hard.

The gong sounded once more, and they all dug in. Harry started off at a pretty good pace, eating quite a bit more than the people around him, but he realized too late that he should have been pacing himself. He was running out of room in his stomach fast. He slowed down a bit, but by this point Zac was catching up with him, and fast. He couldn't lose. When Harry got going he had quite a competitive streak. He picked up a hot dog, shoving it into his mouth nearly whole and definitely not chewing it as much as he should have.

The gong sounded again, signaling that the time was up. The man came over, looking over everyone's plates.

"We have a new winner!" He said. "Mr. Harry Styles!"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

He was handed a rather amusing Hawaiian shirt which was designed with food rather than exotic flowers, although you wouldn't have been able to tell from far away.

"Congratulations." Zac said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, mate. Sorry to ruin your winning streak."

"I'll get it back next year." Zac shrugged.

Harry walked over to Louis then, plopping down in a chair next to him.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this." Louis said jokingly.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, his head falling back as all the eating he had done caught up with him.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be proud or ashamed."

"Shut it." Harry said. "I'm the best eater in all of Hawaii."

"Mhhm." Louis hummed. "C'mon. I wanna go surf now."

Harry went to stand up, but abruptly stopped when he felt all the food he had just practically inhaled whoosh around in his stomach, "Can't." He said meekly.

"What?"

"Think I'm gonna be sick." Harry said

"Harold, you idiot."

"Looouuuu." Harry whined. "Be nice to me or I'll puke on you."

"You're disgusting." Louis sighed. "I knew you couldn't tough it out with the big kids."

"Shut it." Harry said with as much force as he could, considering how he was feeling. "Take me back to the hotel."

"Fine." Louis sighed, putting an arm around Harry and helping him up and back the short distance to the hotel.

Once inside, Harry flopped down onto the large bed, "Looouuu. Boo Bear." He whined. "Can I have a wet cloth for my head?" He pouted just slightly, hoping Louis would find him endearing.

"You're digustingly cute." Louis rolled his eyes, leaving the room and coming back moments later with a cold compress.

Harry went to take the cloth from him, but Louis tutted at him, sitting down on the bed next to him and gently pressing the cloth to his forehead.

"Thanks, boo."

"Don't worry about it, love." Louis said. "Do you want anything? Maybe a glass of tea?"

Harry gagged a little, shaking his head back and forth, "Do not speak of anything I could ingest."

"Sorry, sorry."

"No." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. That shirt was not worth getting sick and ruining our holiday over."

"We're here all week, Haz. It's fine."

"I'll go and watch you surf all day tomorrow, yeah?" Harry asked, his eyes trying to close.

"Sounds perfect."

"Good." Harry smiled up at his boyfriend as his queasy stomach pulled him down into sleep.


End file.
